


SuperContest

by chxronica



Series: SuperCrack [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, from the writer of SuperDab and SuperDaddy comes more crack, have some more crack, im like the crack train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: “I can't believe you're actually doing this,” Lucy says in disbelief as they leave the store with all the ice cream that had.





	SuperContest

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the post about Diana and Kara having a push up contest

“I can't believe you're actually doing this,” Lucy says in disbelief as they leave the store with all the ice cream that had.

“I can't believe they didn't do it sooner,” Alex says loading the ice cream onto Kara’s arm.

“They've known each other three days! You were expecting this sooner?” Lucy asks looking at Alex in more disbelief that's the ice cream.

“Well yeah you've met my sister and you know Diana so it only makes sense that they would do this,” Alex explains and looks over at the two superheroes fangirling over their bags of ice cream. “I'm more surprised Lena went along with it.”

“Please have you seen her she's whipped,” Lucy says just thinking about how she easily handed her card over to Kara when they said they'd need more ice cream.

“Last one home has to livestream it,” Kara says excitedly to Diana who has the other half of the bags.

“You can't drop any of the ice cream,” Diana warns Kara and Kara looks downright offended.

“Like I would,” Kara responds and they both get ready to race back to Kara’s apartment.

///

“Lena can you set up a Supergirl livestream?” Kara asks unpacking the ice cream into the multiple freezers she has hidden around the apartment.

“Sure I'll put a link on your twitter,” she replied setting up the equipment she didn't have time to while they were out.

@KryptonianGirl:@PrincessofThemyscira and I on our live streaming check it out!!! [live stream link]

“Woah you've guys already have a 100,000 viewers don't forget to speak,” Alex says from behind the camera.

“Hello humankind! You might be wondering why we're here today,” Diana says as an introduction.

“We're having a push up and ice cream eating contest and we raced back and well I lost that so we're live streaming the whole thing,” Kara rambles. “That's why we’re not in our normal outfits.”

“The comment section is going crazy and there's a lot of things about abs and heart eyes,” Alex says and then a bunch of comments about who said that.

“Oh that's Alex and her girlfriend Lucy,” Kara says and drags Lucy and Alex into the view of the camera.

“You guys should have a competition too,” Diana suggests.

“Yeah! I can fly over to your place and grab your gear,” Kara adds on excitedly and before anyone can protest she's gone and back with in a minute.

“Go change! We’ll get a few ice cream container,” Kara says and shoves them toward the room.

“We just hit a five million people,” Lena says turning the screen to face them. “Are you reading the comment they want you to start.”

///

“Okay Alex and Lucy just hit one fifty and Supergirl and Wonder Woman are at ten gallons and four hundred push ups,” Lena says giving updates in between her being a useless lesbian.

“Fuck this is really hot.”

“Whatever force let me date Supergirl I'm eternally grateful.”

“How are one handed push ups so hot?”

“Damnit I need someone to take over so I don't die.”

“Lucy and Alex two hundred but they're getting tired and Supergirl and Wonder Woman are at six hundred and fifteen gallons.”

“I'm calling Winn’s boyfriend I'm dying over here.”

“Babe no offense but I would totally bang Wonder Woman,” Lena says and Alex quickly adds on who wouldn't.

///

There's a knock on the door a few minutes and Lena quickly runs over to open the door and grab more ice cream for the two superheroes.

“Yes! Jay you're a life savior! I'm to gay for this,” Lena says pulling Jay towards the equipment.

“And I'm gay enough,” Jay jokes and takes in all the equipment. “You know when Winn said you wanted to see me I thought he was joking, you run the biggest and most advanced tech company.”

“Yeah and we can talk about that at a later date I need to leave this room before I die,” Lena says and heads into the kitchen which you can hear food being made.

///

“And Lucy is down for the count after three hundred six push ups,” Jay says as Lucy lays defeated on the floor with Alex stopping after she did one more.

“Supergirl and Wonder Woman just hit one thousand push-ups and twenty five gallons and don't show any sign of slowing down,” Jay adds on as Lena hands the pair of girls on the floor water.

“We’re going to need more ice cream,” Lena says noticing they're down to twenty gallons. “I'll be right back.”

///

The feed had been going for about seven hours every hours or so someone making an ice cream run.

“So we've held a steady five millions for the past couple hours and the two superheroes just hit seven thousand with one hundred seventy five gallons consume,” Jay says disbelief lacing his voice.

“When I first asked Winn out a few months ago I never thought this would happen,” Jay adds on as he stands up for his run to the store and Alex taking over commentating.

“Why didn't we invite Winn?” Lucy asks taking a seat on Alex’s lap.

“I'll call him now,” Lena says and goes to invite him.

///

Twenty four hours later and the two superheroes are still fighting it out but clearly someone is going to win soon.

“Okay James here I've been quite in amazement for the last hour or so why the others sleep but they just hit twenty four thousand and a whopping six hundred gallons.”

“I'm going to to be banned from buying ice cream from stores for the rest of my life after this,” Lena says curling up on the couch with a cup of coffee glasses and everything. “Nine thousand six hundred dollar in ice cream,” Lena mutters into her coffee shaking her head.

“Love birds wake up,” Alex says chucking a pillow at Winn and Jay.

“Babe stop being an ass to your brother,” Lucy says handing Alex from behind and handing her coffee.

“It's fine Lucy if everyone else is up at six then we should be too,” Winn says dragging Jay into the kitchen for coffee.

“Not to interrupt this conversation but I think this thing is ending in a few minutes,” James says and takes the coffee that Winn hands him.

“So for the about eight million people tuned in right now we're about to crown a winner,” Alex says sitting on the couch next to Lena.

///

“Hey Diana want to end this together,” Kara whispers to Diana after a few minutes of more eating and push ups.

“Yeah it was just for fun anyway but I take my ice cream very seriously so we should get some after lunch today,” Diana responds and they silently count down to three before both jumping up at the same time.

“Woo I'm beat let's get ice cream now instead of after lunch,” Kara says and everyone looks at them and groans.

“Who wouldn't want anymore ice cream?” Diana asks and everyone groans again after seeing them consume a total of twelve hundred gallons of ice cream in twenty four hours.

“Okay byyyyeeeee!” Kara says to the camera.

“Bye,” Diana follows and they sign off.

“Okay we have a mall day planned so we'll be back after lunch,” Kara says after the two of them have showered and changed into casual wear.

///

“I can't believe you suggested to slow down and stop at twenty four hours with your love of ice cream,” Kara says as they both lick their ice cream cones.

“I didn't want to your girlfriend to be out to much money,” Diana says. “That's the only reason I would stop eating ice cream.”

“That's a good point you probably love it more than me,” Kara replies.

“I would like to state that we're in a very loving and committed relationship,” Diana says and continues eating it. “Humankind should really be proud.”

“Ye-” Kara's about to say but stops mid sentence and looks over at Diana and then back to the window.

“Puppies!” They both squeal and run over to the display.


End file.
